1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an electronic apparatus including a window member containing a material that attenuates visible light but transmits specific light that does not lie in the wavelength band of the visible light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera or other imaging apparatuses (electronic apparatus) capable of self-timer imaging and remote operation using a remote controller, a window for a self-timer and a window for receiving infrared light from the remote controller are typically provided on the outer surface of the imaging apparatus (see JP-A-2008-15476, for example).
The window for receiving the light from the remote controller needs to be formed as a window (window for receiving specific light) made of a material (IR material) that attenuates the light having wavelengths other than that of infrared rays but primarily transmits infrared light (specific light) in order to prevent decrease in sensitivity and malfunction of the remote controller. On the other hand, the window for the self-timer needs to be formed as a window (window through which visible light exits) made of a material that transmits visible light so that visible light can exit through the window. The two windows are therefore made of different materials and provided separately.